


萨菲罗斯我老婆（Barret x Sephiroth）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 设定为克劳德他们想要干掉已经没了力量的萨菲的时候，巴雷特把他要了过来。





	萨菲罗斯我老婆（Barret x Sephiroth）

**Author's Note:**

> （我觉得我肯定会被机枪打死，被正宗戳死……）  
> 各路bug就不要介意，这也是个沙雕风。  
> 设定为克劳德他们想要干掉已经没了力量的萨菲的时候，巴雷特把他要了过来。  
> 本来我还想写个正篇但是……我实在是太懒了，有动力再写吧，这原本是个番外来着

1、  
“萨菲罗斯我老婆！”餐桌上，巴雷特一边咬着三明治，一边豪爽地宣布着。他黝黑的脸上写满了愉快。  
克劳德忽然有点庆幸此刻这么大清早起来的人只有巴雷特和自己。他看起来并没有很惊讶，当然，这只是看起来。  
“我说着玩的，为了逗你。”巴雷特看着克劳德的表情，满意地咧嘴笑。他接着把三明治囫囵吞下去后说：“除了上次我要他的时候外，我都没怎么见过你惊讶的表情。”  
无奈的神色浮现在克劳德脸上，他瞄了眼巴雷特，脱口而出：“那你倒是对他说啊。”  
“已经说过了！”巴雷特嘿嘿笑着，回忆着什么，双眼透露出不明的光芒。  
克劳德抖了一下，差点被汉堡噎住了。

2、  
“萨菲罗斯我老婆”这个话，巴雷特已经对萨菲罗斯说了很多遍。特别是某种事的时候，效果甚好。  
修长结实的腿挂在巴雷特粗壮的胳膊上，或者说，那双腿被巴雷特固定住了。  
这毕竟是宽广如铁塔一样的巴雷特，根本不怕被已经被抽取干净力量的萨菲罗斯的双腿绞杀。  
“你不如把这力量用在另一个地方。”巴雷特一边干一边咂嘴，一副意犹未尽的样子。然后他眼疾手快地一手抓住了萨菲罗斯的双手抵在那雪白的、手感柔韧有力的胸肌上。  
然后趁着萨菲罗斯想要抬起腿踢他脑袋的时候，再次重重地干在某个点上。  
“这不挺好吗？”巴雷特嘿嘿坏笑。  
那后穴在颤抖中，箍得更厉害了。  
哦哦萨菲罗斯你太紧了。  
就是这样的男人干起来才带劲！那些异性恋不懂！

3、  
“萨菲罗斯我老婆！”  
当爱丽丝听到这话的时候，巴雷特甚至觉得教堂里的花都被吓得在风里不敢动。  
“你在逗我吧？”爱丽丝迟疑的声音传来。  
“嘿，你猜？”巴雷特豪爽大笑着。  
尤菲正蹲在教堂门口数自己的魔石，听到对话的她连魔石滚出三米远都没发现。  
她真的有点不懂巴雷特这种同性恋的恶趣味。  
萨菲罗斯很帅没错，但是脑洞他当巴雷特的老婆……  
尤菲和爱丽丝都沉默了。  
过了几天，克劳德再次来教堂和爱丽丝相聚，爱丽丝转述了巴雷特之前的表现。  
“他最近状态有点飘。”克劳德淡定地说。  
“我也觉得。”爱丽丝肯定了恋人的话。

4、  
“萨菲罗斯我老婆！”  
终于有一天，巴雷特被现世报了。  
就是之前，他再次拿这话逗希德的时候，他不知道文森特和玛琳在门外听着。而玛琳惊恐得快要叫出来的时候，文森特眼疾手快捂住她的嘴，迅速抱走了她。  
现在巴雷特站在自己卧室门口，头疼地看着来质问自己的女儿。  
玛琳抿了抿嘴：“爸爸……你真的和那个萨菲罗斯结了婚吗？我不想叫他‘妈妈’。”  
巴雷特着急解释：“不，玛琳，你听我解释！”  
玛琳憋住伤心：“可是克劳德哥哥和尤菲姐姐都说你已经早就告诉他们了。”  
脑内浮现克劳德的面无表情和尤菲的坏笑，巴雷特抖了抖。早知道就不逗他们了。  
看见爸爸好像有点愣住的模样，玛琳心脏抽了一下，她咬咬牙，继续说：“爱丽丝姐姐也说你在教堂宣布过。”  
玛琳快要哭了。

5、  
“你小子，给我惹了不少麻烦。”巴雷特重重地攻击着萨菲罗斯，黑色的坚硬在萨菲罗斯的臀间进出。  
“啊……”萨菲罗斯喘着气，他现在被巴雷特摆弄成了跪趴的样子，他的臀部被抓着抬高，在凶猛的撞击中那臀部摇晃得宛如主动迎合一般。  
接着巴雷特重重一巴掌打了下去，萨菲罗斯苍白的臀部被打出了红印，那红印又瞬间消失。  
“你在……发什么神经……”已经被欲望淹没的萨菲罗斯皱着眉。  
“不，并没有，就是想干你。”巴雷特抓起了萨菲罗斯的手腕拧到他背后，就像按着俘虏——当然，萨菲罗斯确实是他的俘虏。  
“呃啊……”喘息声继续从萨菲罗斯的喉咙里发出来，他的银发早已摇乱。  
这让巴雷特更加看不见背对着自己的萨菲罗斯的表情，但是这并不重要，他只感觉得到那夹着自己的后穴在不断地收缩。  
“有什么问题吗？”巴雷特俯身下去，撩开那银色的头发，舔了一口他的脊背。  
愤怒的萨菲罗斯干起来最爽了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 光速逃跑，有动力再搞“正篇”


End file.
